Pokah face
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Rogue's jammin' out. Can you guess to what song?


Rogue was in her room reading her new book. It "mysteriously" appeared at her door yesterday. But ofcorse Rogue isn't that stupid. She knew it came from one of the new mutants. A certaint Cajun cardshark. Gambit, Pyro, and Collosuss all showed up one day at their door. Wanda took a liking to St. John off the bat, much to poor Toad and Pietro's dismay. And Tabby, ever the flirt, decided to, uh, give Piotr a _tour_.

Remy had flirted shamelessly with her from the day he came. She did have to admit he was cute, and did think it was sweet first, but now it was just annoying!

She was listening to the radio when a new song popped up that she knew all too well. Rogue laughed at the ironic timing. She got up and grabbed her brush.

_"(mum mum mum ma  
>mum mum mum ma<br>mum mum mum ma  
>mum mum mum ma<br>mum mum mum ma)" _

She smirked into her brush as she began to sing along.

_"Ah wanna hold 'em lahke they do in texas plays,  
>Fold 'em, let 'em hit me raise it, baby stay with meh<br>(Ah love it)  
>Luck an' intuition play the cards with Spades to start<br>An' aftah he's been hooked Ah'll play the cards thats on his heart,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh<br>Ah'll get him hot show him what Ah got,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh<br>Ah'll get him hot show him what Ah got."_

Remy was walking out in the halls about to ask _his chere _out again when:

_"Can't read mah,  
>Can't read mah,<br>Nobody can read mah pokah face,  
>(she's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read mah,  
>Can't read mah,<br>Nobody can read mah pokah face  
>(She's got to love nobody),<br>P-p-p-pokah face,  
>P-p-pokah face.<br>(mum mum mum ma)  
>p-p-p-pokah face,<br>p-p-pokah face,  
>(mum mum mum ma)."<em>

Gambit smirked. _Knew she liked moi!, _he thought to himself. He went outside and jumped on her balcony, she didn't notice, she was too zoned out in her own little world.

_"Ah wannah roll with him, a hard pair we will be,  
>A little gamblin' an' its fun when yer with meh,<br>(Ah love it)  
>Russian roulet is not the same without a gun,<br>an' baby when its love if its not rough it isn't fun  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh<br>Ah'll get him hot show him what Ah got,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-oh-oh<br>Ah'll get him hot show him what Ah got."_

Gambit's smirk just grew bigger and bigger. Rogue did a little dance with her eyes closed.

_"Can't read mah,  
>Can't read mah,<br>Nobody can read mah pokah face,  
>(she's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read mah,  
>Can't read mah,<br>Nobody can read mah pokah face  
>(She's got to love nobody),<br>P-p-p-pokah face,  
>P-p-pokah face.<br>(mum mum mum ma)  
>p-p-p-pokah face,<br>p-p-pokah face,  
>(mum mum mum ma)."<em>

Gambits smirk turned into that goofy grin guys get only when they are in love. Rogue had a playful smirk on as she placed a hand on her heart. She jumped onto her bed and rolled over to her stomac.

_"(mum mum mum ma)  
>Ah won't tell yah that Ah love yah,<br>Kiss or hug cuz Ah'm bluffin' with muffin,  
>Ah'm not lyin' Ah'm just stunnin' with mah love glue gunnin'<br>Jus' lahke a chick in a casino  
>Take yer bank before Ah pay yah out,<br>Ah promise this, promise this,  
>Check this hand cuz Ah'm mavelous."<em>

Rogue jumped up to where she was standing on the bed and did a proud tough pose that made Remy laugh. Then she started jumping on the bed.

_"Can't read my.  
>Can't read my.<br>No he can't read my pokah face  
>(She's got to love nobody).<br>Can't read my.  
>Can't read my.<br>No he can't read my pokah face  
>(She's got to love nobody)(3x)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<em>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
><em>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face<br>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face.(she's got to love nobody)  
>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face.(mum mum mum ma)<br>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face(mum mum mum ma)  
>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face.(mum mum mum ma)<br>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face(mum mum mum ma)  
>P-p-p-pokah face, p-p-pokah face(mum mum mum ma)"<em>

She jumped down on the bed and lyed down on her back when the music stopped. She was finding it hard to breathe. She was so startled when she heard clapping she shrieked and fell off the bed.

"Bravo cherie, an' migh' I add wha' a belle pokah face y' have." Remy smirked when she blushed. "Y-yah heard meh sing?" Gambit nodded. Rogue hit her head on the door and turned to look at Remy. "Sorry if Ah made yah go deaf. Kurt always did say Ah tend ta do thaht."

"Don' be dessole, chere. Y' go' a belle voice to go wit' dat belle face." Rogue smiled and looked down at her hands. "Thanks," she said shyly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, A-Ah should, um, go." And with that she left. Gambit smirked, _I got her eatin' out a' de palm a' mon hand!_


End file.
